Akita Neru: Romance Fanfic (Chapter 1)
by VocaloidMau5
Summary: A romance fanfic about Akita Neru, except she will fall for a guy that isn't even a Vocaloid.


AUTHOR'S NOTE (Skip this if you like)

Okay, you caught me red handed. Yeah, the made up character in this fanfic is me. Judging by the simple fact you're here, you're either a girl who wants a romantic story about Akita Neru and just "Awwww" at all my sweetness, or you're a guy with a crush on Akita Neru much like myself. I don't care which one you are, or if you're somehow creepily in between. Anyway, I'm going to write this story so my character that is supposed to be me acts like me. Also, I like Hatsune Miku's voice, but I will make my character dislike her voice. I normally hate high voices, so I will treat as though Miku is not Miku, if that makes any damn sense. Don't complain about him not being a Vocaloid. If you read this entire Author's note you must truly have nothing better to do. (BTW, the buses in this story work like the buses at my school.)

Chapter 1: Neru's Way to School

Neru Akita stepped onto the bus half asleep. It was 6:09 AM.  
"Why the hell does the bus have to come so damn early?!" she wondered to herself. She sat down at the front of the bus because she was too tired to even hope to approach the second row of seats. She sat there incredibly dizzy from her tiredness. She let out a huge yawn and slowly fell into sleep. Hopefully this school will end earlier than her last school, since she will arrive there so early.

She awakens to find herself still on the bus, still not quite at school. She slouches in her seat really pissed at the world. She glances to the seat parallel to herself. She sees a guy in a collared shirt with bangs covering his face. He is wearing earbuds and appeared to be asleep. Neru looked away. She hated music. She was once in a choir class, and she was the worst singer there. She despised music so much for the simple fact she could not sing. She hated that teal haired Hatsune Miku with a passion as well. Miku could sing so well, but Neru couldn't. All the guys loved Hatsune Miku because of her voice. To Neru, she was nothing but the school whore. She may be jealous, but she doesn't care.

Finally, the bus arrives at school after what seemed like ages. She was surprised to see the iPod boy didn't grow a full beard. Then again, he could be a late bloomer. Neru giggled meanly at that thought. She pulled out her phone and texted Teto Kasane.

"Where the hell are you? This new school is huge," she typed out, sent, and then clicked her phone into sleep/standby, (whatever the fuck), mode. As she did that, she glanced at the time. It was an hour before school begins. Neru raged in silence. She could not believe the bus would bring a full hour early to school. Whoever decided this is how school would go has obviously never gone to school. Who would want to arrive early?

Neru waited for about 10 minutes for Teto to respond. She figured there was no way Teto would be awake a full hour before school. Neru is always that "last second girl." This is the first time she's ever been this early. If only her parents weren't so damn lazy, maybe they could drive her ass to school.

After an hour of playing games on her phone, Neru finally got to go to her first class of the day. She crossed her fingers as she peeked at her schedule only to find out her first class was choir.

"Great," she thought, "I get to be humiliated first thing in the morning," as she sighed and walked slowly towards the choir room.

"I bet that whore Hatsune Miku is already there. She has reputation of being early. I wonder how much it'll cost for guys to date her this year," she thought as she blindly walked into the iPod boy.

"Do you know where the hell the damn choir room is?" he said simply.

"Yeah, I am going there right now," Neru responds.  
"Oh really? Do you like singing because I fucking hate it," he says honestly.

"No!" Neru says rather loudly, "I hate singing so damn much."

"Yeah?" iPod boy says," well I do too."

Neru glances at him confused for a moment. She was not able to comprehend how a boy that listened to music constantly could dislike singing. Almost every modern day style of music has singing in it. Unless he listened to classical music, Neru really wondered what the hell it was he was listening to all the time.

"So…" she chimed in daringly, "what kind of music do you listen to if you hate singing so damn much?"

IPod boy holds the door open for Neru to walk in.

"Sorry, I'll answer you later. Just get into the class," he says as he totally killed their decent conversation.

"Fine," she thinks to herself, "I guess he doesn't like to express his love for that stupid classical music."


End file.
